


"A Fortunate Wound" FanArt

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Summary:Will Graham, a police officer in Baltimore, is shot while he’s on duty. The surgeon on call in the ER is Hannibal Lecter.





	"A Fortunate Wound" FanArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fortunate Wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177574) by [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen). 




End file.
